zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:IZombieFarmer2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IZombieFarmer2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam Wang (Talk) 21:24, December 14, 2011 Disable Your Old Profile? If you still cannot open it by tomorrow, or later, just use to disable your last profile. I can give you administrator rights after --Sam Wang (Talk) 01:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I would still like to use my old profile but it for some reason the Facebook conect button isn't working on any internet browser (Google Chrome, Internet Explorer, or Safari) and that's the only way I have to log in to my old profile.IZombieFarmer2 17:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC)iZombieFarmer2 17:02, December 15, 2011 (GMT) :Try not to connect to your Facebook account, just use your normal login. Please continue helping out! Just a good news: I've already accepted your Friends Request, there were more than ten ones that need my approval when I checked it last, with over 80 gifts--Sam Wang (Talk) 07:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) FW:Using Source Mode Try getting into the habit of always using source mode. Here are the benefits and disadvantages of using source mode rather than visual view: Benifits *Using these source also can create further features. *Source mode can be easier to control when you get the hang of it. *Editing templates and mediawiki pages can only use source mode. *Using source mode makes editing a lot quicker. *View source can only contain wikia source (PNG type). Disadvantages *It is hard to control to new editors. *It is hard to get the right output. Surely you can see that benefits outweigh the disadvantages, so should you start using source mode?--Sam Wang (talk) 18:52, December 12, 2011 I have been using the source mode a bit, like you said it's hard to get the right output and it's difficult for new editors like me. When I am adding new pictures and stuff I try to copy codes from other pages and just change the things I need like the file, size and positioning. talk) 17:43, December 12, 2011 (GMT) :Yeah, thats the best way to get started. Do you want to learn about & tags? Here are some basics: :*Add to the beginning and to the end if you wish to make your text bold. :*Add to the beginning and to the end if you wish to make your file create grey background when your mouse hovers over it. :*Add Zombie Farm Wiki if you want to link to Zombie Farm Wiki but display Main Page (or anything else in the title="" part and another link for a different appearance). :*You can learn more here. :Tips Try searching for basic admin help in the Admin Forums. Founder & Admin Central is a good place to stop by for an admin--Sam Wang (talk) 18:24, December 13, 2011 FW:Want to Help Me? Hi, IZombieFarmer! I've recently been working on a wiki called Isle of Tune Wiki. It is very new and needs some more editors though! It would be helpful if you can help me, just download Isle of Tune in the app store! It is created by Happy Lander, you can also visit the website for it. If you would like to, then please leave a message on my talk page so I can make you an administrator--Sam Wang (talk) 18:41, December 13, 2011 FW:Thanks Thank you so much for the recent files you've uploaded! Just remember to remove the background completely for a better appearance. Adobe Photoshop has got a magic eraser, it would just work fine! So please continue helping out:)--Sam Wang (talk) 12:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) FW: Remember, theres a here are , so feel free to join in! Just click on Start a chat and your chat is started! Sam Wang (talk) 11:48, December 11, 2011 __NOEDITSECTION__